The demand and need for persons to be able detect different substances on a real-time basis has increased as the prevalence of auto-immune disorders and different allergies diagnoses have increased. This increase has also corresponded with an increased frequency of drug use and abuse. In view of these trends, conventional testing methods and devices often are too cumbersome or take too long to evaluate a particular medium for a target substance. In some cases, no specific apparatus for real-time detection for certain target substances or compounds exist.
For example, an increased misuse of various psychotropic and/or sedating drugs for recreational or criminal purposes has become more problematic. A particularly troubling form of misuse is the surreptitious introduction of these drugs into ordinary drinks for the purpose of rendering the consumer of the drink disoriented or unconscious. The unknowingly sedated individual may then be taken advantage of, e.g., become the victim of robbery or sexual assault. Drug-facilitated sexual assault has become increasingly common, particularly among younger members of the population, to the degree that most universities have warning and prevention programs and policies in place to prevent drug-facilitated sexual assault. Conventional apparatus to detect such drugs prior to ingestion often are insufficient as they may be too cumbersome to use, take too long to detect the target substance, detect only a limited substance, and lack selectivity and/or are sensitive to many other non-drug compounds.
As another example, an increased frequency of diagnoses of auto-immune disorders or highly sensitive allergies has occurred in the general population. For example, Celiac's disease, peanut allergies, lactose allergies or other conditions triggered by different ingested substances have become more common in the general population. If the particular harmful substance is ingested by persons having these types of conditions occurs, significant and severe consequences for the person may result.
Viable methods, systems, and apparatus for the safe, real-time detection of targeted substances are needed.